


All the Way is Far Enough

by Hermaline75



Series: 30 Day Challenge Sequels [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Do you ever write a tag and just stare at the wall?, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Sibling Incest, Temporary Vaginas, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he introduced Thor to the joys of temporarily swapping his cock for a vagina, Loki didn't realise quite how much this would affect their sex life.</p><p>And there's still one thing they haven't tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Way is Far Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is the follow up to [Genderswap](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5243417/chapters/12096365).
> 
> Again, as this is a sex swap only and Thor is still male, I've kept male pronouns.

He should never have given Thor a clitoris.

Or at least, he should never have introduced him to multiple orgasms.

The man was insatiable. He would probably merrily spend hours just constantly bringing himself off given half a chance. Or getting Loki to get him off.

And it wasn't that Loki disliked such a task. It was as thrilling as always to hear Thor cry out and watch as he shook apart, and Thor always gave as good as he got, repaying each and every act in turn.

Almost every act.

He still hadn't let Loki penetrate him in this form, not-so-subtly distracting him whenever the opportunity arose. Which was ridiculous really. After all, he liked it well enough in his regular body. And it wasn't as though he could get pregnant.

And really, after the fifth orgasm of the night, Loki was _tired_ and wanted to snuggle in for post-coital cuddles like they used to.

He got Thor off one last time manually, two fingers rubbing deep inside him, using his thumb for the necessary external stimulation, and wordlessly shifted them back to their usual states.

Thor licked his fingers clean.

"Do you like it when I do that?" Loki asked. "When I use my fingers on you?"

"You know I do. I wouldn't ask for it otherwise. It feels good. Your fingers and your mouth, they both feel incredible."

"They do not call me Silvertongue without cause. But my cock would feel good too, if you were willing."

Thor flushed slightly. "Are you hard? I'll suck it for you."

Loki shook his head. He didn't think his body could handle any more this night. He might have thought that after the third time Thor made him come, his beard tickling the soft skin of his inner thighs, but there really was no point in trying to rouse his cock now.

"You let me fuck you in your real body," he said quietly. "What's different?"

Thor said nothing, pretending not to hear.

Loki sighed. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to. I just want a reason."

He watched as his brother shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm scared, all right? I'm afraid it will hurt," he muttered. "I have heard that the first time often hurts for...people in such a form."

Loki stared at him. "Did it hurt the first time I had you the other way?"

"A little. It was more strange than painful. But it's different. There is a barrier and it breaks..."

"Thor, if there is such a barrier, and I'm not saying there isn't, would it not make sense that my fingers would have pierced it by now? They are long, are they not? And they have frequently been buried within you, feeling the deep clenching of your pleasure. Think on it, brother. Being face to face? Able to touch and see and kiss? Would it not be more intimate? I know how much store you put in such things."

Thor seized him around the waist to pull him closer and pressed their lips together firmly, smiling a little at the idea that Loki had no love of closeness.

"We have kissed so many times that I fear I would die without the taste of you regularly upon my tongue. But are you sure it won't hurt?"

"I am certain. After all, I have experienced it. I will be very gentle and careful with you, show you a new experience."

"You are positive?"

This time it was Loki's turn to lean in.

"Have I ever misled you, brother?"

"Yes, often. That time you told me it was impolite to finish a meal completely when dining in Alfheim and I made the chef cry, believing I disliked their work. Or that time you said I had been summoned to the throne room and I interrupted father's council without a shirt on my back."

"But have I ever misled you when it comes to this?"

Thor sighed against Loki's hair. "No. You have not. Let me consider for a day or two."

"Very well. But know that I will make it so good for you. I will tease you to the very edge until you are slick and ready, that there will be no chance of even a twinge of discomfort when I slide in. And I will be slow and gentle until you beg me to take you harder. And when you do, and I know you will, I shall. You know how I cry out when our positions are reversed. I know how it feels and I know what to do. But I will be able to watch your face and taste your lips and you can muffle your moans against my neck..."

"Loki, if you wish to arouse me again and keep you up even later, you are going the right way about it. Leave off and sleep."

\--

Loki did leave off. He truly did not want to bully Thor into this, nor did he want it out of some kind of pure selfishness. 

Not entirely, at least. Part of him was thrilled to have this secret. It was an extension of their usual play, but it pleased him to have seen Thor in a way no-one else ever would. No-one else could ever give him this. 

Unless he somehow became involved with another sorcerer. But that seemed very unlikely.

He wanted Thor to experience this with him. He had been Thor's first male partner. And though he knew that their arrangement was not necessarily exclusive, this was. And so he wanted it.

And he thought Thor would enjoy it, if he allowed himself to.

But he very carefully didn't bring it up, even when he next found himself in Thor's bed, being touched and held in just the right way to make his body sing.

"I have been reading," Thor said. "And I have been talking with Sif a little. She thought I was having troubles with my performance as a lover. You have no idea how it felt to know it was for... personal use."

"Hmm. And what did Sif say?"

"That if you are careful and take your time and make the effort to play beforehand, then everything is better."

"So... You want to?"

Thor pulled him in for their first proper kiss of the night. The first of many, hopefully.

"Yes, Loki. I want to. Though if I become accustomed to it and grow wanton, you will only have yourself to blame."

Loki threw himself on top, trying to kiss Thor soundly while also removing their clothes and not doing a particularly good job of either. Thor chuckled helplessly, wriggling out of his breeches. 

A hand wave saw him shift. They had agreed after the first time to limit the transformation somewhat. Thor's throat remained as it was, for example. It made him uncomfortable to sound so different. Loki favoured changing completely. He liked the slightly more sensitive skin of his lips and neck.

And it was still strange to see Thor like this. Almost as broad, but his pectorals replaced with soft breasts that Loki adored, his waist slightly tighter, hips wider and such strong, strong thighs.

Overall, Loki wasn't sure how he loved Thor best. In all ways really.

He realised he was absent-mindedly running his hands over Thor's skin, tracing the muscles of his stomach and arms and...

Loki leant down, laying kisses up Thor's sternum, along his collarbone, up his neck and round to his lips.

His fingers were busy too, ghosting up Thor's legs, skimming over his hips. He soon found himself between Thor's thighs, gripped firmly as he paid further attention to his neck. Thor loved kisses on his neck. And Loki wished that he could leave marks there, but daren't.

Thor sighed and moaned as Loki steadily moved down his body, pausing to pay his breasts a bit of attention. Quite a lot of attention.

He wasn't entirely convinced that Thor's current body wasn't somehow based on his desires. He found men and women equally enticing, but none so much as Thor, however he looked.

Thor's nipples were bigger like this, more susceptible to fingers and lips and teeth. They were always sensitive, but it was easier to stimulate them like this.

Loki worshipped his brother's flesh, nose skimming down to his navel, teeth nipping at his hips and inner thighs, rushing back up his body to nuzzle at his underarms and inhale the rich scent there, hair tickling his nose, and to fix their lips together.

Chest heaving, pupils blown, Thor spread his legs further.

"I'm ready," he breathed. "Please, Loki."

"You want it?"

Thor nodded, reaching down between them to guide Loki's cock into himself, gasping slightly at the unfamiliar sensation.

Loki moaned, resting his forehead against Thor's, feeling the warmth and clenching welcome of being inside him, different from his usual form but no less _right_ somehow.

And then he began to move, the slow drag of his cock in and out leaving Thor sighing and kicking at Loki's flanks.

"More," he said. "Please, more. I can take it."

Loki began to speed up, putting more force behind every thrust, enjoying the way Thor's body moved with his motions.

He tried his best to angle upwards, to rub against just the right point within, reaching down to place two fingers against his clit, making little circles and enjoying the gasp it won him, the open pleasure on Thor's face, the way his lips parted and his eyes fell shut, simply begging for Loki to kiss the breath from him.

They didn't speak, but Thor began to buck up into him, wordlessly pleading with his body. Loki took the hint, speeding up yet further into shorter, unrelenting motions and pressing harder, revelling in the little moans and keens that escaped Thor's lips.

Thor cried out loudly suddenly, and for just a moment Loki was afraid that he was in pain. But then his face was seized in both of Thor's hands and he felt the trembling of his lips, the way his inner muscles were contracting, his whole form spasming, and he realised Thor had reached his peak earlier than expected.

He tried his best to keep up, to keep going and draw this out even as Thor moaned and shook apart around him, feeling his body hurtling irreversibly into climax and his motions become less sure until he finally spilled deep within his brother.

They stared at each other for a moment, faces flushed, eyes still a little glassy.

"I love you," Loki panted before his brain caught up. "Did you...? Was it good for you?"

Thor kissed him again, firmly, before replying, his breath hot against Loki's face. 

"I enjoyed it very much," he said. "So much so that I fear I simply must demand a second round as soon as possible."

"Have care, Thor. My current form does have its limits. Though perhaps I can use other parts of my anatomy for your pleasure first."

He took a familiar place between Thor's legs, running his tongue over his folds in a broad sweep, tasting the strange blend of them both.

"I love you too," Thor said. "Though I believe you knew that."

It was the last cohesive sentence he managed all night.


End file.
